Isabelle meets Esther
by kaybuggz
Summary: Esther Coleman was cloned and found Isabelle. She plans to tourture her and kill her. Will Isabelle ever esacape with Aryana Engineer's help?
1. Chapter 1

**Is**abelle woke up by the sound of a door slamming shut. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed. She is always woken up by something. She checked her phone. Its 8:00 am She got a text message she looked at it. _Isabelle, were all going to your school to drop off forms. Well be back xoxo mom. _Isabelle put down the phone and went downstairs.

Esther grinned. The character was closed and Esther wanted to "meet" the girl who played her. She heard Isabelle go down the stairs. Perfect! Says Esther with a grin.

Isabelle was startled when she heard someone that sounded similar to her say "Hello". She gasped and turned around.

Isabelle couldn't believe her eyes. She saw ESTER. _ This cant be real._ Isabelle thought. She pinched herself. She felt it.

Isabelle looked up at the girl whom did look alike to her. Exept she was much taller she was about 5 foot 3 inches. Isabelle looked as if she were in shock. "Why are you afraid"? Asked Esther in her Russian voice. "You-you're not there"! Stutters Isabelle.

"Then were I"? Asked Esther sarcastically.

Isabelle was shaking. She didn't have time to think about WHY this is happening. She gasped as she saw the outline of a gun in Esther's pocket. Isabelle put her hand over a knife.

"Now,now, put down the knife"! Says Esther.

Isabelle gripped the knife tighter. Esther walked closer.

"put…down…the… …knife""! Esther commanded. Isabelle pointed the knife towards Esther.

"I don't know how the hell your here. Your Me just leave and no one will get hurt!

"Isabelle , Isabelle I was cloned and im alive on Earth now so don't expect me to not kill you". Esther said nicely.

Isabelle shrieked as Esther pulled out a gun.

"Please"! Isabelle croaked. That was all she can say. '

"Then put down the knife." Says Esther.

Isabelle then dropped the knife. It made a clicking sound as it hit the floor.

Esther smiled then turned into a glare. "Follow me". She commanded with the gun to Isabelle's head. Isabelle slowly walked up to her. Esther grabbed her with all her might and dragged her to the basement door. "Where are you taking me"? Isabelle says crying. Esther pushes Isabelle down the basement stairs.

Esther says "Have fun". Then closes the door and pushes a chair on it.

Isabelle landed in her basement on her face. She checked her head for blood. Nothing. Esther was still shivering. It was pitch black.

"Hello"? She heard a little girl say.

Isabelle found the flashlight that is always there and turned it on.

It was Aryana Engineer. The 10 year old girl who played 6 year old Maxine.

**Hey guys thanks for reading ill update it once I have time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Isabelle shined the flash light on her. **

"**What happened."? She asked with fearful eyes. Aryana frowned.**

"**I don't know. She got me and tied me up. I thought she was make-believe"! Says Aryana with a shaking tone**

**Isabelle nodded. "Me too, am I dreaming"? Asked Isabelle**

"**I don't know if I am". Says Aryana with a shrug**

**Isabelle suddenly realized that Aryana was tied up. **_**What the hell?**_** Isabelle thought**

"**Aryana what did she DO to you"? Exclaimed Isabelle**

"**She c-cut my arm with a knife"! Cried Aryana**

"**Let me see"! Isabelle gasped. Isabelle shined the flashlight on Aryana's arm. There was blood dripping down her whole arm! Isabelle gasped. **

_**She's evil! But how is this happening! She cut the nice little girls arm!**_** Isabelle thought. Aryana whimpers as she sees the blood.**

"**Sweetie it's okay!" Says Isabelle calmly although she was petrified.**

**Aryana kept whimpering. Isabelle ran over and hugged her. **

"**Can you p-lease untie me"! Aryana whimpered.**

**Isabelle didn't know if she could. She tugged and pulled at the rope. It got looser. Suddenly Aryana could slip out. She hugged Isabelle.**

"**Thank you so much"! Exclaimed Aryana**

"**You're welcome sweetie". Says Isabelle**

**Aryana looked around the room "Can we get outta here"? She asked trembling.**

**Isabelle shined the flashlight around and checked if there was a way. Then she saw it. The gun Esther had in her pocket when she threw Isabelle down the stairs. **

"**Aryana, we can get out". Says Isabelle**

"**How can we do that". Asked Aryana**

"**It's going to be hard." Isabelle shined the light on the gun.**

"**Your going to shoot her"? Asked Aryana**

**Isabelle looked her in the eye. "It might come to that. She tries to hurt me or you. IT will be hard for me." Explains Isabelle**

**Aryana nodded "I understand. Have you shot a gun before". **

**Isabelle chuckled "Of course not! Why would I need to"? She says while playfully punching her shoulder. Aryana laughed but was trembling at the same time. Isabelle kissed Aryana's cheek "Don't worry we will be out of here". She said softly. Aryana nodded unsurely. Isabelle searched around the room for the light switch. She found it then clicked it on. "Oh my god"! She said**

** Aryana had huge cuts all over her leg and arms. **

"**How much did she hurt you"? Isabelle says frowning. **

"**She pinned me down and cut me". Aryana said trembling **

"**See that window"? Isabelle whispered pointing to the tiny window.**

**Aryana nodded. Isabelle says "Well we can break that window… then climb out we can go back in my house and wait for my parents. And if Esther is there then I have to shoot her". **

**Isabelle trembled at that thought. She cant kill anyone! She is a kind girl and hates blood! No matter how bad the person is she doesn't want to take away a life from anyone. **

"**Isabelle, she will be there I cant hear as well as you so you have to stay in front of me". Says Aryana **

**Aryana sounds frightened. "Aryana, don't worry I'll be right in front of you." Isabelle opened the gun. There were four bullets. Isabelle closed the gun. "We will be alright". She says looking at the gun on the floor.**

**They both sit pretzel legged in the middle of the basement floor. Aryana snapped up at Isabelle with wide eyes. "How are we supposed to get out that window"? **

**Isabelle thought about this. She looked around the room. "we can try to break this glass". She says softly.**

**Aryana nodded. "Let's do this"! **


End file.
